Silenced by Hate
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Kurt was hurt badly and lost his voice. But he speaks out against bullying and hate crimes. David has been there every step of the way.


**Okay this is a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. I do not encourage you to lie about the severity of emergency calls. I think you can get in really big trouble for it though they do encourage you to yell fire if being raped so yeah that's where that came from. Um I don't know how arrests work and I kept somethings pretty vague because the numbers are always changing.** **I'm not a therapist so again yeah. This is a fic meaning fiction I just wrap real world stuff around it because ya kinda have to.**

**It kinda reads funny but I think you guys will get it kinda a future back in time then back to the future or present of the fic. Hell read I made sure to denote time.**

"_Words in italics and quotes is sign language."_

**Warning: Mentions of violence, swearing, lovers getting their love on. **_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee fox does. And again see above disclaimers.**

* * *

><p>Dave stood nervously watching the student's file in and take their seats. He was glad they were having this speaker the bullying had gotten out of control even for the teachers. The students settled and he walked out on the stage. "Alright sit down and clam up. Today we have a special guest who has taken time out of his personal schedule to come talk to you guys. Anyone caught being disruptive will serve detention with me for the rest of the year. The bullying has gotten out of hand and we're hoping that this assembly will make you all realize just how much damage can be done because of it. Please give Mr. Hummel a warm welcome." The student's clapped as a tall thin man walked onto the stage followed but another man who moved the mic to the left. Dave bit his thumb nail watching Kurt look over the students.<p>

"Hello McKinley. My name is Kurt Hummel. To my left is my translator George." Kurt signed. Dave looked to the students some of them were just staring others were starting to talk. "I am a victim of hate crime that had started out as bullying and ignorance. My voice was stolen from me because I am gay." That got them to shut up. "I actually went to school here I was the only out kid and I got picked on and physically abused. I wasn't the only one. My friends were also picked on because they were different or because they simply liked to sing." Kurt paused his hands and took a breath.

"People bully because they don't understand why their victims are the way they are." He continues. "Because they are afraid or jealous they make others feel worthless. That doesn't sound bad but it does affect people. The victims either fight back…or they give up. Suicide deaths because of bullying are still very high. Bullying is a hate crime. It doesn't seem like that but when someone bullies someone based on a difference, that is hate. It happens to every one of either gender." Kurt pulled a clicker out of his jacket pocket and pressed the button turning on the projector. A scene of a group of girls ganging up on another girl. Kurt handed off the clicker to George. "All these girls are Latina the only difference is that the girl they're beating up on is gay." The slide changed. "This is a group of young men beating on another just because he's black." The next slide was a bit more gruesome. "This young woman was badly beaten because she was white." He paused because the students were getting restless.

"It doesn't matter if you're skin color is peach or brown. If you are straight or gay. Even if you're male or female. People die because of hate because someone says they are less then human. Others survive and are changed for life." Kurt paused again. "I'm here to make you all understand that your actions affect other people. That you can change how our world works. Your teachers and parents have become concerned with the amount of bullying happening in this school. Luckily no one has been physically hurt. Or at least not that has been brought up." Kurt continued speaking out against bullying giving the kids stats and pictures. They were dead silent listening to him. Dave felt choked up hearing it all again. Every time he watched Kurt speak he was reminded of what happened. Reminded of the wounds that had left scars on Kurt's body. He remembered the men who had taken Kurt's beautiful voice from him.

"George is going to take a break so Mr. Karofsky is going to translate for me for any questions you might have." Dave jumped a bit having let his mind wander. He walked out on stage and fixed the mic to his height. Kurt smiled at him. Dave gave him a smile back.

"Alright guys hands up we'll see how many we can get to. And keep them appropriate or I'll make you run laps." Kurt laughed near silently beside him.

"Um. I'm sorry if this is too personal but can you not talk because of damage or is it physiological?" A girl asked. Dave recognized her from their women's lacrosse team.

"They told me I might talk again if I try. I can make noises when I'm not focusing on what I'm doing. But I've never been able to talk again no." Dave could see the tears in Kurt's eyes. He reached over and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled softly.

"You said there were hotlines for people who needed someone to talk to…um where can we get those if like someone needed them."

"I gave your guidance councilor a list and a few cards. She won't tell anyone you got the number. There are also plenty of websites like the one's I named earlier." Dave would get the list too and put it in the locker rooms just in case.

"How do we get the police to really believe us if we call in an emergency?"

"I see that's still a problem here. If you feel they aren't moving fast enough do the same thing when a rape is occurring. Call a fire." Dave paused. "Kurt you can't tell them that they'll get in trouble for a false report." Kurt rolled his eyes and continued. "You might get in trouble but if you can save a person's life it's worth it. Or so I think. But first try to get them to respond by saying it's a life or death situation." Dave sighed. "Alright guys that's all the time we have. Each teacher has Mr. Hummel's email address. You can communicate with him ask him appropriate questions. Also he has a website run by a small crew that you should all check out. I hope this has given you all a lot to think about." Kurt waved at them before leaving the stage. Dave followed him pulling the smaller man into a kiss behind the curtains.

"_You couldn't wait till we got home?"_

"Nope. I've missed you."

"_I've missed you too. I'm going to say good bye to George then head on home. Don't be late I'm cooking us dinner." _Kurt signed_._

"I'll be on time. I love you." Kurt kissed him before pulling away. Dave watched him go with another sigh. Kurt spent most of the year giving speeches and running his foundation to stop hate crimes. Dave worried about him every second. In the beginning Kurt had been attacked five times in only the first year. The attacks had died down and Kurt had worked out a good security.

Two hours later Dave was parking next to Kurt's car in their driveway and rushing up to the door. Kurt was in their dining room setting the table. Dave pulled him into his arms kissing Kurt hard. Kurt made a soft sound against him. Dave treasured each sound he could pull out of Kurt. Knowing his lover they had ten minutes to waste. Dave picked Kurt up and carried him up to their bed room trying to focus as Kurt sucked on his neck.

Once on the bed their clothes didn't remain on for long. Dave worshiped the pale skin tracing over every single damn scar. Kurt had hated that at first but after Dave explained that he just wanted to show Kurt they didn't matter Kurt had relented. They had learned sign language together because Dave was the only one Kurt would talk to outside his family. Dave had been his knight in shining armor. And he'd do it over and over again if he had to.

Kurt flipped them straddling Dave's hips. _"I already stretched myself."_ Dave groaned closing his eyes and picturing Kurt laying on their bed fingers buried deep in himself. Kurt smirked and lifted his hips before taking Dave in slowly. Dave held his hips as Kurt moaned soundlessly above him. Dave always remembered when it frustrated Kurt that no sounds came out. Remembered when he'd get angry and rage or refuse to let Dave touch him.

Kurt arched above him coming across Dave's chest with a breathy sound that was unique to Kurt. Dave came a few thrusts later. Kurt lay on top of him his smaller form panting. Dave felt tears hit his chest and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Shh it's alright Kurt. I understand." Kurt always had a hard time coming back. But they couldn't live just on Kurt's income. It broke Dave's heart every time because Kurt just took everything so hard for a few days. It was like starting over all over again. "I love you no matter what. I can still hear you even when no one else can." Kurt cried harder against him. His lips moved but nothing came out. Nothing ever came out. Dave just held him until he calmed down enough to risk easing his grip. Kurt used his shirt to wipe at Dave's chest pouting and refusing to meet Kurt's gaze.

"One day you'll talk and sing again and I'll be the first one to hear it." Kurt closed his eyes as Dave forced his chin up. "I love you." Kurt leaned in and kissed him. Despite never signing it, never writing it, or mouthing it Dave knew Kurt loved him back. Dave kissed him back and eased from under him. "Let's wash up so we can enjoy dinner." Kurt nodded and followed Dave into their bathroom. Dave was a far more patient man then he'd ever been as a teen. Kurt had taught him that in the long long months of the young man's recovery.

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

"I told you this was a bad idea." Dave said and signed in his frustration. Kurt sat on their couch a bandage over his right eye his left wrist in a cast. "You could have been killed!" Dave finally gave into yelling.

"_I have to do this I have to speak out against the violence. I have to try and keep people from getting hurt like me." _It was hard to understand Kurt with the use of mostly only one hand. But He mouthed the words as well. Dave could read Kurt's lips just as easily as his hands. Dave looked down at his lover with frustration. Kurt had just been released from the hospital the day before and been flown home. Dave had been beside himself with worry. Kurt was determined to speak out against bullying and hate crimes. It gave him purpose according to Kurt's many replies to Dave's questions. The first attack had been bad, leaving Kurt in the hospital Dave had taken his entire vacation and sick time to sit with Kurt as he'd recovered. They'd been working on security and Kurt was due to appear on the news once he was better again.

These attacks were wearing on Dave he dreaded every day Kurt was out of his sight waiting for the phone calls that told him Kurt had gotten hurt again. He'd lost three translators to the attacks, they'd quit for their own safety. The newest guy George had gotten hurt this time too but just laughed when Kurt told him he was free to quit. George was a big guy he could take care of himself and he was hell bent on making sure it didn't happen again. Kurt reached out and pulled Dave to the couch. "I can't keep doing this Kurt." Dave closed his eyes tight sinking to his knees in front of the smaller man. "I can't take that call that says they succeeded." He pressed his face against Kurt's sweat pant clad thighs and let his tears go. Kurt ran his uninjured hand through Dave's hair. After a while he tapped Dave on the head. Dave lifted his face to be met with a firm kiss. Dave melted to the emotions behind that kiss.

"_I never want you to get that call either. I do get scared each time. I'll have nightmares again. I know I'm a burden to you."_

"You never will and never have been a burden to me." Kurt gave him a look. "Alright not since I was a teenager have you felt like a burden. But that was different that was me being afraid because I was gay. This is my lover, my everything, getting hurt again. I know you're strong you've shown that to us over and over but Kurt you can only be broken so many times until there is no next time." Dave shook his head. "Kurt please think about this. I'm not asking you to stop completely just the public speaking." Kurt sighed and got up leaving Dave on his knees. Dave watched him head up to their bedroom. They'd bought the house just last year. A home for them to start their life in to possibly begin a family. They had looked into a surrogate but Kurt had pushed the idea aside to go into his project. Dave hadn't brought it up again not wanting to corner his lover but maybe with a child Kurt would stop taking these insane risks. He could run the foundation finish getting it off the ground and help people that way.

Dave got up and went upstairs. He slowly opened the door to find Kurt lying on their bed his face pressed against Dave's pillow. He hadn't meant to make Kurt cry. Dave sat next to him rubbing Kurt's back feeling the silent shakes in Kurt's body. "Baby I'm trying really hard to let you do this. But it's not just me all your friends and family keep reliving your worst moment with you. Not as you do never as bad as that but that fear of almost losing you even if that third time it was just a scratch. We all love you so much." Kurt took a deep breath and sat up his eyes still filled with tears. Beautiful blue-green eyes he had fallen in love with the moment they had opened again and more and more as the light came back to them. A fire burned in him as he worked on his program, a fire far brighter then his dreams of Broadway.

"_I'm sorry I make you all worry but this is just so important to me. I got a letter from that one school in NewYork and their bullying and gang crimes on campus actually dropped twenty percent. I made a difference and I can't let a few ignorant people stop me." _ Dave sighed Kurt had been bouncy the whole day after receiving that letter. It had meant more to him then his budding website of thank yous.

"Fine." Dave sighed. "But you have to make sure that you have good security fucking secret service good Kurt or I'll quit my job and shadow you." Kurt laughed almost silently. The soft sound shocked them both. It happened from time to time. Kurt could still make noises he made the most when he had nightmares whimpering softly. The doctors had told him that his mute state was due to Post Traumatic Stress. When Kurt was ready he'd talk again. That had been over five years ago once the wounds had faded into scars. Dave caressed the side of Kurt's face. "I love you Kurt." Kurt smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. "Do you still feel up to going to your folks for dinner?" Kurt nodded with a smile. Finn had a three year old Kurt loved to dote on. "Well let's get ready." Kurt's smile turned sultry.

"_Since I'll only have one hand you'll need to help me."_ Dave laughed and got off the bed.

"I'll go get a bag to cover your hand. Good thing you don't have stitches or it's be baths for you."

"_Then you'd be out of luck we're not getting that much water on the floor again. I'm not paying to have the bathroom retiled again."_ Dave laughed again as he left to get a large sandwich bag for cover Kurt's cast.

They ended up ten minutes late because Kurt had misplaced his bandages, or that's what they told everyone. Carole gushed over Kurt and he let her. Kurt had learned not to snap at his stepmother she just wanted to mother him in her own way. They didn't know as much sign language as Dave though they did make the effort to try. So Dave did a lot of translating. He'd learned very early on not to say anything other then what Kurt said an angry Kurt was worse then a wrathful heavenly being. Thankfully they didn't ask him to stop. Dave figured they assumed he'd already done that. Dave really didn't want to get in the middle of another fight. Not only did Kurt have to use him to talk but Kurt got frustrated that he couldn't yell and scream his own words.

**Four years before.**

Kurt sat just staring out the window of his tutor's office. Dave had known Kurt would be in a mood when he picked him up. Carole had told him Kurt had refused breakfast or to communicate with them all morning. Dave gave the woman trying to teach them sign language an apologetic look when once again Kurt ignored her. "Kurt you're being rude." Dave said leaning over. Kurt shrugged. "Can we have a minute?" Dave asked.

"Of course I'll go get us some coffee same orders as always?"

"Thank you." Dave waited for her to go. "Kurt." Kurt remained looking out the window. Dave took a deep breath. Kurt had his bad days where it was almost pointless to get him to do anything. Then there were the bad days where he just needed a little coaxing. Dave tapped the table and Kurt glanced at him. _"What's wrong?" _Kurt's hands lifted and he hesitated trying to find the right signs.

"_Bad dream." _Oh it was going to be one of those days. Kurt had nightmares about his attack and his mood following was either sad or angry. Kurt was angry. Talking only made it worse because it reminded Kurt that he couldn't. Kurt fiddled with his scarf.

"_Go home?" _Dave asked unable to remember more words.

"_No." _Kurt teared up and looked away. _"Sing." _ Oh that's right Kurt's college glee club would be in California for nationals. Dave sighed and reached out to take Kurt's limp hands in his. Kurt pulled them away. _"Hate myself." _

"_That's bad you know." _ Kurt closed his eyes as tears fell. "Kurt should I call your therapist?" Dave asked aloud Kurt shook his head. "Kurt if you need to go before Friday you know she'll see you."

"_Lesson then your house. Please." _Kurt looked at Dave pleadingly. The door opened and Clair walked in.

"Everything alright?" She asked setting their coffee cups down.

"_Sign only day." _Dave replied. She smiled knowingly.

"_Only if Kurt pays attention." _Kurt nodded. _"Alright let's continue with making full sentences." _Kurt got back into their lesson picking it up faster then Dave who struggled a bit. It took him a bit longer then Kurt. Kurt spoke French so he already knew how to learn a second language.

**DAVEKURTDAVEKURT**

They lay on Dave's bed in the silence. Kurt didn't want to go home where he had to write down everything. He just wanted Dave. His therapist had warned him not to lead Dave on. That Kurt had better be sure he honestly wanted Dave. Kurt had been so confused about his feelings for Dave. The guy had tormented him then out of the blue saved him. Kurt knew he'd fallen in love with his hero. Dave had been a wonderful friend to him taking Kurt to learn sign language and even learning it with him. Even helping his family learn the signs too. At first Kurt had hated the idea but it was just so tiring having to write everything down. Dave had convinced him that he should learn so he could talk to people.

Two months after his release Kurt had started taking lessons. When he got frustrated Dave would patiently wait till he was ready to talk. Kurt sat up and looked down at Dave. _"What?" _

"_If…" _Kurt paused. He could lose his only friend and companion and he didn't have enough words to quickly explain if Dave did get upset. Kurt had been thinking about it for two months. Taking a deep breath he leaned over and kissed Dave. It was a quick peck he didn't want to be too close to doge a punch. He knew his cheeks were bright red by the heat in them. They sat in silence for a while. Kurt panicked and jumped off the bed.

"Kurt wait!" Kurt froze and flinched when Dave grab hold of him. "Jezze Kurt I'm not going to hit you calm down." Kurt timidly turned around. He lifted his arms to say something but found his arm still trapped. He jerked it away and looked up pleadingly at Dave.

"_I'm sorry don't hate me." _Kurt pleaded moving his lips as well though no sound came out. Kurt hated his silence he wanted to talk, and sing, and…Dave's lips were warm against his. Kurt relaxed and kissed back.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked pulling away. Kurt nodded he was dead sure. This wasn't some hero worship he careed for Dave because Dave was a good man. Kurt had learned a lot about Dave when the bigger man had tried so hard to fill the silence and cover up his nervousness.

"_Sure." _Kurt replied with a small smile. _"Thought about it …much."_

"You mean a lot." Dave made the correct sign and Kurt smiled.

"_Kiss?" _ Kurt asked still blushing.

"First talking." Dave brought Kurt back to the bed. "I don't want to jump into anything. You've only had one boyfriend and I've never well even a girlfriend. I'm not ready for more then kissing." Dave was blushing! Kurt had never thought Dave was more adorable.

"_I understand." _ Kurt leaned forward kissing Dave again. Kurt wasn't ready either. He hated seeing himself naked he wasn't going to make Dave see him like that. His body was ugly with ugly pink scars. Their kisses remained soft for almost a month but it was hard not to let their hormones take over. By then everyone knew they were dating. Dave was learning to read him without having to watch his hands. Kurt was happy even on his bad days he was happy for the first time in over a year.

After dinner and a movie they went to Kurt's empty house. Kurt wanted to do something but he wasn't sure the Dave would want to. Dave seemed to notice Kurt's sudden mood change. "Kurt what's wrong? Did you not want me to stay?"

"_I do!" _Kurt replied. _"I…I want to…" _Damn he didn't know the sign if there even was one. Kurt pulled his notebook out of his pocket and blushed from just writing it down. He handed the notebook to Dave blushing. Dave blushed too after reading it.

"Kurt you don't have to. I mean I've thought about it if I'm going to be as honest as you." Kurt felt himself smile a little at that. He took Dave's hand and led him upstairs. Their kissing had often turned to making out and Dave had stopped them before they got carried away. Feeling Dave hard against his hip or thigh gave Kurt back some confidence. Kurt decided to start there and see if Dave would let him go further.

Once he felt Dave's hardness Kurt reached down and rubbed him through his jeans. Dave moaned hips pressing forward. Kurt kept kissing him as he worked Dave's pants open sliding his hand inside. Dave tried to return the touch but Kurt pulled away making it seem like he was just shifting down the bed. "Kurt." Kurt lifted his hands.

"_Can I?" _Kurt really wanted to taste Dave. He'd been fantasizing about it. Dave gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled and reached down tugging ad Dave's pants to get him to lift his hips. Kurt pulled down his boxers too. He took a moment to look. Dave wasn't long but he was thick. "Staring is good right?" Kurt looked up Dave looked unsure. Instead of wasting time Kurt ran his tongue from base to tip. Dave moaned and let his head fall back. Kurt had plenty of previous practice. But Dave was pretty thick compared to Blaine. Kurt pushed those thoughts away and sucked at the spongy head. Dave made sounds above him encouraging Kurt. It was a stretch but he fit Dave in his mouth sucking and moving his tongue. Dave swore under his breath as Kurt bobbed his head stroking what he could fit in his mouth with his hand. It didn't take long for Dave to cum. Kurt swallowed and pulled off licking the tip clean. Dave had an arm thrown over his eyes so Kurt didn't know what to think. Dave reached for him pulling Kurt up for a kiss. Kurt shivered feeling Dave's tongue trace the contours of his mouth. Kurt was so lost in the kiss he didn't notice Dave shift to touch him.

Kurt jumped back putting a good distance between them without falling off the bed. Dave frowned and Kurt couldn't face him. "Kurt don't you want me to touch you?" Kurt did but his body was ugly. Kurt felt tears behind his eyelids. He shook his head. "Alright I won't force you. Is there a reason?"

"_Yes." _Kurt answered sitting up.

"Can I know that that is?"

"_I'm ugly."_ He reply seemed to confuse Dave.

"Kurt you're not ugly."

"_Deformed ugly body." _Kurt couldn't stop the tears. He heard Dave pull up his pants and let him pull them into a hug.

"You are not ugly."

"_Scars." _ Kurt replied having to pull away. He could feel himself grow soft.

"Alright I understand. But you're not deformed. And when you're ready I'll show you that you're wrong." Kurt pressed close not believing him but the feel of him was comforting. "Want to go see what's on TV?" Kurt nodded and pulled away.

"_Bathroom." _Dave let him go Kurt didn't miss his sad look. He felt a little guilty but he just didn't feel comfortable. He still wore scarves even when he was alone just to hide the scars.

**A YEAR before.**

Dave was walking home from his part time job. He was taking a break during semesters trying to get enough money to pay to the upcoming semester. With his truck in the shop he was walking but it wasn't that far. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a blood curdling scream. It sounded close by. "Damn fag we told you not to make a sound." The sound of flesh hitting flesh made his stomach roll. Dave pulled out his cell and dialed 911. He gave them the street as he walked toward the ally. The sound of a siren wasn't far off which meant they had a car close by. Dave was nearly ran into as three guys bolted from the ally. Dave grabbed one of them and wrestled them to the ground. The siren grew unbearably loud and the lights flooded the dim street. Dave heard yelling and a dog barking. The woman on the dispatch was shouting over the noise where his cell had fallen.

"Hands above your head!" Dave took a calming breath and raised his hands as he sat up. "Now get up slowly." Damn were they going to suspect him now?

"Please there's someone hurt in the ally." Dave said. "It sounded really bad."

"You're the one who called." The officer was walking toward them pinning the other guy down and hand cuffing him.

"Yes ma'am. I think they'll need an ambulance. The dispatch is still on my cell."

"Pick it up and tell them to send one." Dave nodded and snatched up his cell phone. The woman on the other end sighed and told him an ambulance was on its way. Dave went to the ally to see who had been hurt and how badly. He never expected to see Kurt Hummel lying in a dirty ally with a puddle of growing blood.

"Kurt!" He didn't think just rushed to the smaller mans side and taking off his jacket to press to the weeping wounds. Kurt's eyes fluttered opened and looked up at him. His lips moved but no sound came out. "It's alright Kurt shit they fucked you up good." Kurt coughed, blood coming past his lips. Dave panicked. "Hey man don't die or anything." Kurt's eyes closed.

"Shit that looks bad where the hell's that ambulance." Dave looked up.

"He was awake that's a good sign right?"

"Do you know him?" The officer asked.

"Yeah we went to school together." They both sighed when they heard the ambulance and the cop's talkie crackle with confirmation.

"Yes he's bleeding bad guys you need to hurry up." Dave watched numbly as worked to get him stable enough for the ambulance.

"Can can I ride with?" Dave asked. "I know his family."

"We'll need you to make a statement."

"I will just as soon as I get his parents informed."

"Alright. Just don't wait too long." Dave got in the back with Kurt holding his hand. It was starting to feel cold.

"Hang in there Kurt." He said gripping the limp hand tightly.

**DAVEKURTDAVEKURT**

Burt Hummel definitely recognized him but everything seemed to be washed away when the man hugged him and thanked him tearfully for helping his boy. Dave awkwardly patted the man's back till Finn took pity and pulled Burt away. Finn's mom was in her robe even had slippers on her feet. She comforted Burt who was sobbing suddenly. Finn sat next to him. "Thank you."

"I was just in the right place at the right time." Dave replied with a shrug. "Um I have to go in and give a statement. Can I…can I give you my number and when you get word on his condition…?"

"Sure man." Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dave's number as he gave it. Dave saved the incoming number and got up. "Need a ride?"

"Nah it's not that far. Your parents are going to need you." Finn nodded and fist bumped Dave before he left. The police station was a nightmare and by the time he was done he was exhausted. He had made it home by the time Finn called him. Kurt was in ICU to make sure he didn't suddenly deteriorate on them. The surgeon said that it looked like he would make it. Dave went to bed slightly relived but he had nightmares where all he could hear was Kurt screaming.

**DAVEKURTDAVEKURT**

Dave hadn't been to sure about visiting Kurt. They weren't friends but the nightmares were driving him crazy. It had been two weeks since he found Kurt. He felt silly walking through the halls with a stuffed dog holding a get well balloon. He didn't want to show up empty handed and the girl had assured him it was a good choice. The door was open so he knocked before poking his head in. "David right?" Finn's mom was sitting in a chair a book in her lap.

"Um yeah. I uh I wanted to see how Kurt was doing and well the girl at the counter said it was appropriate." He held up the stuffed dog shyly.

"Smart girl." Carole stood up with a smile. Dave felt nervous as she took his gift and set it next to a vase of flowers. "I hate to ask too much but would you sit with him a moment. I don't trust the nurses to stay until I come back from the ladies room."

"I can." Dave replied. She hugged him tight.

"Thank you for saving him."

"Please I didn't do anything…"

"Yes you did. If you hadn't shown up they would have killed him." There were tears in her eyes and Dave couldn't argue with her. She smiled and excused herself. Dave looked at Kurt. His skin was pale and marred with bruises. His neck was covered with a gauze wrap. The machines said he was doing alright. Dave sat down heavily in the chair. He'd hurt Kurt during high school but he'd regretted it. He'd apologized over and over. Kurt had forgiven him even if he never quite forgave himself. Dave wasn't stupid he knew those men would have killed Kurt. The thought made him feel sick he hoped those asses went away for a long time. He reached out and took Kurt's hand gently in his.

"Wake up soon. Your family needs you." He may have imagined his but he swore he felt Kurt's hand tighten for a brief moment. "I'm having nightmares. I heard you scream and that's all I hear over and over." Dave closed his eyes. "I know we've never been friends and you fucking tried so hard to be there for me. Just get better Kurt." Dave laid Kurt's hand back where it had been and sat back in the chair. When Carole came back he somehow made a promise to visit. Kurt's family seemed to be very forgiving. Maybe Kurt had told them he'd tried to make amends.

The news was both a blessing and a curse. The news was getting out about such a despicable act but he had to fight to keep his name out of everything. He visited Kurt three times a week relieving his family and friends of their watchful sittings all waiting for Kurt to wake up. Three weeks after his first visit Kurt woke up. At first he had just looked around then he'd tried to speak. Dave had jumped up getting Kurt's attention. "Easy Kurt. You're in the hospital. Shit I should get a nurse. Just lay there for a second. " Dave rushed out hoping Kurt would be fine till he could grab a nurse. As soon as he found one he was banished from the room. He stood in the hallway dumbfounded by the look in Kurt's eyes, relief. Mercedes was walking down the hall with lunch for both of them. It had become a regular occurrence. She grabbed his arm hard and looked at him. "He woke up." Dave said still in shock. Mercedes broke into tears and hugged him he just hugged her back.

Kurt stayed in the hospital for another two weeks where he healed and was told about what had happened. The police had wanted a statement but Kurt couldn't speak. After calming him down they said he had to make a written statement anyway. Finn told him about a therapist and that he should visit Kurt. Kurt apparently refused to write to anyone unless he had to. Dave waited two weeks after Kurt got home to visit. He felt like a bundle of nerves being led up to Kurt's room. Kurt was in bed still bandaged but the bruises were gone. Dave tried to speak but nothing came out. Kurt had just smiled, SMILED at him and patted the bed after the smile faded. Kurt leaned over and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to Dave after a hesitant moment.

_Thank you for saving me. I know you don't want to see it that way but you did. They told me how you joined in the watch. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did. I'm sorry you're having nightmares because of me._

Dave paused he hadn't told anyone that. He looked at Kurt who was picking imaginary lint off his covers. It looked like he'd just have to read.

_I don't know how I know that but I remember. I remember my dad crying and Mercedes singing me lullabies. Rachel threatened to shave my head if I didn't pull through so she'd have some competition on Broadway. _

Dave laughed at that part. "Even when she's trying to be loving she sounds freaking scary." Dave looked over to Kurt who was nodding.

_I know this is a bit much but I want us to become friends. You don't have to but I know you won't treat me like I'll break. They told me that my vocal cords are physically fine. My therapist said that it's post traumatic stress disorder or some excuse why I can't talk. I've tried but nothing seems to want to come out. I know people will get tired of having to read to hear me. I know I'm kind of unloading on you but I know you won't rush me off to the therapist. I thought I was going to die. No I knew they were going to kill me and it hurt so much. I read stories when in high school about the people who were beaten and killed because they were gay. I didn't think it would happen to me. I have nightmares but obviously no one can hear me. I wake up in the dark and wonder why you're not here till I remember where I am. I'm sure you know about the trial and I'm scared they'll walk and come after me. I can't thank you enough for what you've done and if anything happens I'm so sorry. _

Dave sat for a moment. "I would do it again and again you know. It was lucky they had a car so close. I've never been happier my damn old truck was in the shop again." Dave looked down at the neat hand writing and closed his eyes. "I'm scared for you I saw those guys when I had to pick them out of a line up. One of them had a shiner the other had a fat lip. I should know you wouldn't go down without a fight. Probably just pissed them off but you know it's kind of awesome you tried." Dave took a deep breath. "You know you tried helping me when we were in high school and I just was too afraid. But you know you… you saved me. I was hating myself so much." Dave shook his head. "You have to talk to people Kurt you make them worry when you don't." Dave looked at Kurt who was staring at him with big blue eyes. "Let's call us even and be friends." Kurt smiled again and nodded. "You know it might take a long time but I think you'll find your voice again." Kurt's smile turned sad. "I'll be there too." Kurt laughed silently and shook his head.

**BACK TO THE BEGNNING**

Kurt had been acting suspicious for over a week. Dave caulked it up to their approaching ten year anniversary. Kurt always tried to do something really nice for Dave. Dave always insisted Kurt shouldn't but Kurt just waved him off and did so anyway. As they day approached Dave began to wonder at the lack of hints. If they were going out Kurt would leave out pieces of their suits as a hint. If they were going to take a little trip he kept hauling out the suitcases. Kurt hadn't done a damn thing. Dave had settled to getting Kurt presents, just things he notice Kurt would look at but never would buy for himself. He always said they couldn't afford his whims.

The day of Kurt had chased him out of the house to run an errand. Dave was beginning to think Kurt had forgotten. He'd just been so busy with his foundation. Dave wasn't in very high spirits when he returned. That was until he found their dining room set for a romantic dinner soft music playing in the background. Kurt approached him with a smile kissing the shock away. "Tricky little minx." Kurt just smiled at him. They ate a wonderful dinner playing footsy under the table now and then. Kurt went to get dessert but returned empty handed. Or well he had something in his hand and looked real nervous. Kurt blushed as he knelt on one knee and looked up at Dave.

"David will you marry me?" Dave could have sworn his heart stopped or he was having a stroke. It was soft and shaky but Kurt's voice had just asked him to marry him. Kurt's voice.

"Say something else." Dave choked out.

"I love you." Dave fell to his knees and pulled Kurt tight against him. It had taken ten years, ten long years of silence and soft sounds. Dave was so glad that the last sound he ever heard from Kurt was not that horrible scream of pain and fear.

"Yes. Oh god Kurt yes." Dave sobbed. "Say it again please."

"I love you David Karofsky. I have for ten years." Kurt was crying too.

"I know I know oh god Kurt this is the best anniversary present ever."

"So will you marry me?"

"I told you yes." Dave hugged Kurt tight. He pulled back cupping his fiancé's face. "I told you it would just take some time."

"Actually I've had this ring for over a year. I decided I wanted to ask you actually ask you." Kurt blushed.

"Best marriage proposal ever Kurt. So who else knows?" He asked with a grin.

"No one you're the very first other person I've talked to." Dave felt his heart swell. He hugged Kurt again. "By the way dessert tonight is me." Kurt practically purred in his ear. Dave groaned and swept Kurt up to their bed room. Kurt seemed fine at first but the less clothes they had the more nervous he got.

"Kurt?"

"What if I make noises and you don't like them?" Kurt whispered.

"Not a chance in hell. Even if you're cursing me to hell and beyond I will cherish every sound that you make." Kurt stared at him for a long moment before tackling him to the bed. Kurt made soft sounds as Dave prepared him and mewled as he filled him. And when he came he screamed Dave's name. Dave had never cum so hard in his life. After, as they lay together Dave pulled Kurt close to him. "We can still talk with our hands right?" Kurt laughed actually laughed and Dave melted.

"Oui afin que nous puissions avoir des conversations privées. J'aime signature sale pour vous." Kurt signed while he talked.

"_Show off."_ Dave replied with a grin.

"Just wait till my voice is strong enough to sing again."

"What about your foundation?"

"I think I'll take a break for a while work on the website and make sure no one's trying to screw us over. Besides. I think it's about time we started a family of our own."

"I'm never going to top your anniversary presents am I?"

"I told you it's not a competition. But no never." Kurt grinned and pulled the covers over them.

"Um Kurt as much as I'd like to lay here and cuddle with you we have a dining room full of candles still lit." Kurt groaned and flopped back. Dave chuckled and got out of bed pulling on his sweats. "Come on I'll help you do the dishes." Kurt climbed out of bed.

"_Next time we're going out to eat." _Dave laughed and kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed back and Dave smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
